Thundergrowl and Lightning Strike
by WitchesOfOz
Summary: Ever since the lightning of love had struck Diaval's heart, he had been wondering if a loud thundergrowl would be the response to his shyly voiced feelings. But as soon as Aurora surprises them with the evidence of her own romance, the clouds of emotions can be neither denied nor suppressed any longer. Rated M for details (extremely fluffy fluff).
1. The Beast She Used To Be

**AN:**_This story basically started as a imagined conversation between Maleficent and Diaval and therefore consisted of nothing more than a few lines and the surrounding description. Later on, we decided to turn it into a story. Finally it ended up as a very detailed description of just a few hours, and as soon as we had decided it was to be a whole, full-grown story instead of just a conversation, we eventually added a single crack of time. It was very difficult to divide the text into chapters so we sincerely hope that we managed to do a good job with it. And now... enjoy ;)_

**Disclaimer:**_If it was ours, would we post stories about it it here?_

* * *

**The Beast She Used To Be**

He could already see her there, as he was approaching home and this time she appeared patient. She was standing on a branch of their gnarled old home tree, her arms folded to her chest, her wings moving with the wind and she was waiting for him to return, as she did always wait for him the past years, to bring news and reports from the castle – although she had shown way less patience when waiting back then. He couldn't help but remember. Remember a time when she hadn't been able to fly herself, remember a time not so long ago, when she was watching him leap with a longing in her eyes, he couldn't pretend not to see. But now she could very well have flown herself – just that this time, she didn't dare. That was different of course.

As Diaval landed on the branch next to her, she quickly raised her hand to give him a mouth to speak with and arms and hands to grab hold of the tree's branches, so he wouldn't fall down. As he watched her, still panting quietly from the flight, she raised a questioning eyebrow, seemingly saying, 'Well?' without actually saying anything.

"I have accompanied Aurora over the borders of the land", he told Maleficent, "She safely returned to the castle gates." Good. He could see her eyes enlighten at the thought. Good. She herself did not dare to cross the borders, to let herself be seen at the castle. Not yet. But she still couldn't let Aurora return to the castle without someone watching over her. Diaval cleared his throat to get back her attention again. "I was as unremarkable as possible out there – as you wished..."

Maleficent nodded absent-mindedly. She felt relieved at Diaval's words, but she wished she wouldn't have to rely on him to accompany her little Beastie and ensuring she was safe. "Good," she finally murmured, staring into the direction where she knew the castle to be, feeling a longing to be there to make sure Aurora was indeed safe, and at the same time a distant pain in her heart that told her to never return to that dreadful place.

She shook her head to clear it from such useless thoughts. "Thank you, Diaval." She looked at him, but could barely concentrate on his face. "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her..." A sigh escaped her lips, and her eyes darkened. "There are still enough people in the human kingdom who don't like seeing their queen freely entering the Moors. And now that she's carrying a child..."

Maleficent trailed off, lost in thoughts once again. Her wings rustled nervously behind her, and she had to watch out so she wouldn't accidentally knock Diaval from the branch they were standing on. Oh yes, Aurora was with child... her little Beastie surely had grown up in some ways. Not completely though, and Maleficent feared and hoped that she never would.

With an effort, she snapped herself out of her futile train of thought. She would do her best to keep the queen safe from afar, and now she would simply watch out twice as carefully for now she had two people to look after when looking after Aurora. At least she knew Diaval would be there to help her.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure about that." Diaval just smiled at her, painting the future in bright colours as always, not thinking of any possible lightning strike. "You saw her bright face. She seemed like she couldn't be happier." And she was indeed dancing through the forest, stepping into the water of the lake, happily throwing diamonds of droplets in the air, her golden hair blending with the sun's light and all the while she was laughing the bell-like laugh of a child. "She was so excited..." Diaval sighed. "Sometimes I can't help but still see the child behind the queen she is trying to be..." He turned and stepped into the big nest that was built high up in a crutch of the oak tree, roofed by green summer-leaves and thick, strong branches, and he let himself sit down and rest.

Maleficent smiled, though there was a certain touch of melancholy to it as she thought of the childhood Aurora had had. Following him, she too perched down, sitting on the edge of the nest so she could keep him company. "She is not a child anymore. She _is_ a queen, Diaval, and a wonderful one at that... but her spirit will always be the spirit of the child she was. Of the child playing in the leaves and admiring every little faerie she sees..." With a quiet chuckle she tilted her head back and gazed up at the stars, a peaceful expression on her face. She could almost see the young Aurora playing with the shiny dew faeries, her smile as bright as the faeries' glow. "I can only hope she will pass that along to her child. She surely will be a sweet mother…"

"She surely will..." Still smiling bright, he put one hand on her shoulder, crawling next to her. He followed her gaze in the silver-spotted night sky and he didn't turn away from the enchanting sight of the stars, as he softly spoke, "She was just so happy. She was laughing all the time, she was smiling, she was dancing..." And in his memory, she was the little girl again, the little girl that used to pick up the feathers he lost, making necklaces with them, the little girl, bringing him wooden bowls with water to refresh him on hot days, the little girl, chasing after him in an attempt to tease him and laughing her bright laugh. "Yes...," he finally said, "She truly was a child again. That little one, I once knew." He gave Maleficent a careful look, but he could only see her cheek, for she was looking away from him, probably watching the castle, that appeared so small in the distance itself. Small in the distance. Like Aurora was small in a time far, far away.

"I really was proud when she told us..." Diaval said, as Maleficent remained silent, maybe remembering herself. "I don't know why. I was just proud and incredibly happy for her. I can't wait to see her sunshine-child!" He gently squeezed her shoulder, wanting her to look at him again to see his joyful smile.

Maleficent felt the corners of her lips curl upwards until she was sure she looked like a moron with a grin that wide on her face. She peeked at Diaval out of the corner of her eye and noticed that his smile seemed to be even bigger than her own, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You really sound like a proud daddy, you know," she teased him, softly elbowing him in the ribs and stifling a chuckle as he threw her a mocking glare of indignation which she chose to ignore. She knew that Diaval probably was indeed like a father to the Beastie.

"I'm glad she is so happy... I was worrying she would feel out of place in the Kingdom." True, it had taken Aurora some getting used to. All the iron and stone walls, and the strict rules and laws and etiquette she suddenly had to follow and understand after having grown up in a small cottage in the wood, free to do however she pleased... it certainly was a change. But Aurora had adapted quite quickly, though it often seemed that she still preferred the Moors over her new home. Maleficent was silently glad about that. She hoped that Aurora's child would be able to learn to appreciate Aurora's childhood home as well... although she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to face another little Beastie.

Suddenly, a frown etched itself into her features. If Aurora brought her child to meet her and Diaval... "Oh my. What ever will Aurora tell her offspring about the two of us? Just imagine how the child will call me! If she dares make it call me 'grandmother'...!"

Diaval's mouth then started to twitch and he just couldn't keep the laugh that was burning on his lips. So he burst out in laughter, nearly tumbling down for he had to catch his breath. "You should tell her that!" He coughed. "Tell her that in the same tone and with the same expression, you just told me! I'm sure she indeed wouldn't dare then!" Oh yes, Maleficent could look dark and scary. She could if she wanted to. She could bring shadows to her eyes and make her nose tremble with fury and the corners of her mouth twitch up and down in an attempt to keep herself from shouting. She should do that, she definitely should. "Because I have the feeling," Diaval continued, "that she pretty likely might plan on doing that..." He winked at her, slightly leaning back as his expression suddenly froze. "I wonder how that child will call me then... I'm not ready to be a granddad yet!" His voice had a desperate, high pitched sound to it, almost panicked as he concluded, "That sounds so old..."

Maleficent opened her mouth in protest, feigning offense. So, he would think it funny if Aurora's child called her "grandmother", but at the prospect of himself being called a granddad, he was all but horrified? He really was the vainest creature she had ever met (and that meant quite a lot considering she knew a bunch of pixies and water faeries). But she wouldn't just let him get away with that so easily. "Excuse me..." Her voice sounded dangerously low, not betraying how hard she fought to keep a straight face. "Are you saying that 'grandmother' would be fitting for me? Honestly?!"

"O-oh... no, sorry, that was not what I was trying to say...!" Diaval hurriedly tried to explain himself. "You are far too young to be a grandmother of course..."

She couldn't help but laugh at his startled expression. Lips quirked into an amused smirk, she tried to imagine Aurora's reaction to Maleficent refusing to be called "grandmother". She didn't really approve of the image her imagination conjured though, and furrowed her brow. "I am afraid you are wrong. If I told her the way I just told you, she would be even more likely to do it, just to spite me. The little Beastie never was afraid of me..."

Diaval cracked his knuckles. A terrible sound that echoed in that awkward silence that he spent looking into a distant nothingness. He only stopped maltreating his fingers, as Maleficent's shadowed look told him to and he cleared his throat and shrugged, "But she was no beast..." No, she wasn't. His memories showed him sunny images of joy and happiness. "Not at all. She sang to me and she brought me flowers." He sighed and suddenly he really felt incredibly old. Thinking of her as "the little one" made him feel like he was as old as the mountains that probably were even already there, when the great rain poured the lakes and the rivers to the Moors.

"I wonder how it might be for her to raise her own children then..." He raised his look up to the sky again, pulling a thinking face. "I just can't imagine... For me, she is still that little girl, a child herself..." And with this to wonder about, he even felt older than the mighty mountains for a moment.

Maleficent shook her head, chuckling inwardly at his antics. Never would she have believed that a raven could ever harbour such feelings for a human hatchling as he obviously did for Aurora. But then again, never would she have expected such feelings blooming within herself either, and after all Diaval had grown to be much more than a mere raven.

"Despite you thinking of her as a little girl, she is a grown woman," she told him softly, although she was still struggling to come to terms with this thought herself. "She will understand how to raise a wonderful child, with all the love and care she has in that heart of hers." She paused, thinking of Aurora's past. How difficult it had been to keep her safe at times... she wondered if her child would be the same way. A grin spread over her face as she imagined the queen tear at her hair over a little version of herself. "And she was a beast indeed."

Diaval then nearly felt the urge to pout at her remark, but instead he decided to let it go. He won't let the mood be ruined now by dissenting opinion. So he just sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, closing his eyes and feeling at home again. "I'm still happy for her," he murmured, "So very happy..." Yes, he was happy. And with her in his arms, he too felt like he could never be happier. "We should let us be happy with her. It all seems to be perfect for her..." And suddenly he had to think of a christening. No, not just any christening, but the christening of Aurora's child. He couldn't help but wonder if she would want to invite the two of them. Him and Maleficent. He even considered asking his former Mistress about it, but he kept silent. He knew what she would say. Of course. Of course she would invite them and of course they were not going to attend. It would not please the glittering assemblage if Maleficent were to step in their middle once again. Danger would be lurking around every corner, according to the events at Aurora's own christening festivities – even though they were now almost looked back at as "once upon a time". And even if Diaval would then beg her to shut out her fears and accept her invitation, he would secretly know that she was right at not accepting it. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "We... should better too cast aside every thought of the future... We should live that feeling with her..." And he didn't know if he was advising himself or them both.

"You know what?" he suddenly asked, quickly changing the topic. He crawled nearer to her and rested his chin at her shoulder. "I think she is not only exited because of the child she is expecting... She might be as happy for us, as we are for her... For whatever reason..." He grinned and softly kissed her cheek, chuckling his deep chuckle that almost sounded like the kind of chuckle, a raven would make, if it could.

Maleficent raised one perfectly arched eyebrow before turning to him, the movement causing his chin to slide off her shoulder again. She smirked at his pout as he tried not to fall into her lap. She was glad he had changed the topic – she did enjoy speculating about Aurora's future child (although she did wonder if she should perhaps have a private word with Phillip for getting her Beastie pregnant so soon, he surely could have waited another ten years with that), but she didn't like where that train of thought would undoubtedly be heading in the long run. There were certain awkward situations that came along with human children. But well, as long as Aurora was happy, she could just allow herself to be happy as well. Although Diaval seemed to interpret their hatchling's happiness a bit differently than she had thought.

"Happy for us? What ever do you mean by that now?" She eyed him with a confused frown etched into her sharp features. "It is her who will have a child..."

As Diaval then took a breath for his answer, he almost swallowed it down again right away. He wanted to say, that they couldn't be sure whatever surprises the future might bring to them, but he deemed it to be wiser better not to voice that thought. So instead he thought again and while thinking he gently took her hand and entangled their fingers, carefully pulling her down in a lying position, looking deep into her emerald eyes that were now glowing right in front of his nose. "Oh," he sighed almost disappointed. "Don't tell me you don't know..." He suddenly sat up again, brushing his fingers through his hairline and frowning in thought. "Or is that an attempt to tease me again...?" Who knew?

"I'm not quite sure," Maleficent quipped. She looked up at him from her position in the nest where she was still lying, and had to squint her eyes to make out his features for the full moon was exactly in her line of sight, as was he. Diaval was blocking the moon from her view, and now it was illuminating his hair from behind, making it look like there was a dark, glooming halo around his shadowed face. "Has anything changed since she last saw us that could make her suddenly be happy for us?" She wasn't quite sure if she knew what he meant. She did have a notion, but if she was wrong and he didn't just mean their probably way too obvious relationship, it would be quite embarrassing, so she preferred pretending not to have a clue.

Diaval shrugged. "Oh... I don't know..." His voice was blooming with sweet sarcasm. And as he leaned forward to stroke her soft, dark hair, he smiled at her, and his smile was too glowing and shining with pure sarcasm. "Not at all, nooo...," he grinned, "There wasn't much of a change during the past year, was there...?" He cocked his head to the side and eyed her with a strange expression that seemed to be either full of hoping expectation or still pretty sarcastically.

Maleficent eyed him suspiciously. What did he expect of her now? He still hadn't given her a clear answer, and his expression was unreadable. She could still be interpreting it all wrong... although then she really had no idea what he meant at all.

She chose to roll her eyes, and ruffled his hair because his reaction to that would be funnier than if she just stroked it like he did with hers. "It has not been a year since she last saw as though." Being a smartass had helped her out of every situation so far after all. Almost every situation at least.

Diaval flinched as he felt her fingers ruin his hairstyle. "Ey!" he all but screeched and desperately tried to straighten his hair again, that really must look like a nest itself now. He failed to suppress a distressed sigh but he finally gave up on trying to save his messed hair. It didn't matter now anyway! Instead he decided to let his arms go somewhere else – to return home. He wrapped them carefully around Maleficent and sighed again, but this time it was a soft sigh of satisfaction.

"No...," he responded, "But I have the feeling, she has felt happy for us, ever since she left the Moors as a queen... There must be something about it, hm?" And while putting another thin strand of hair behind Maleficent's ear, he winked at her, hoping she would finally see through his riddles.

She turned aside, hoping to hide the faint blush she could feel rising to her cheeks. She hated blushing. Maleficent was not someone who was supposed to blush, she thought. It suited Aurora much better than it did her.

She shrugged. "Well, she is a nice girl, and as such automatically drawn to happiness, I assume... so I suppose she is even happier when we are happy." Hopefully that was a way out without a possibility of embarrassment for herself involved, a vague enough answer, yet he could understand it as she meant it – if he meant the same. And – they were happy. Right?

Feeling the sudden need to make sure, she turned her face to him once more, a shy smile adorning her features. Her hand raised on its own accord to cup his cheek, softly caressing his skin.

And he covered her small, tender hand with his, his own fingers almost hiding hers under his careful grip. His lips were pulled into an eternal smile, not willing or even able to break it. And their faces were now truly facing one another, his long, pointy nose almost touching hers.

"Maybe" Diaval breathed. He closed his eyes and with his eyes still kept shut, he gently spoke: "You can't imagine how very very happy I truly am. Happy for Aurora, but also just happy for myself – for I am probably the luckiest raven in the whole wide world. Yes, I am happy. So very happy." He hadn't thought that the smile he was already wearing like a fancy accessory could get even brighter. "I do hope of course, that you are happy too...?" And his statement had the worrying sound of a question.

Maleficent allowed her own eyes to flutter close as well. She could feel his soft breaths dancing over her face, quiet and regular, and together with the feeling of his cheek under her hands, both sensations managed to calm her quite effortlessly. Of course he meant that. How could she have thought of doubting him?

A small, content laugh escaped her lips.

"I daresay I am..." And she was. Her thumb moved slowly, stroking his cheek, and, feeling bold, Maleficent stretched a bit to place a quick, timid kiss on his lips before she snuggled closer to him. Her mumbled confession was barely audible over their breathing and the sounds of nature around them.

"I'm glad you are here..."

Her words and actions encouraged Diaval to lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead, all the while watching out for her horns, so they won't unintentionally scratch his face. He could feel his heart beat against her cheekbones, for her head was carefully placed at his chest and her arm was wrapped around him while his arm was wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you let me be here..." he whispered, almost scared he could ruin the moment if he overspoke the magic of it.

There was silent for a beat, and then Maleficent snorted in a very unladylike fashion (Aurora had told her once it was unladylike because every time she had done it herself as a newly crowned queen everyone around her seemed to almost suffer a heart attack). "As if I could stop you. You're impossible to get rid of." She had no intention whatsoever to get rid of Diaval anytime soon, and although she knew that he would catch the joking tone in her voice, she extended a wing. Careful not to move her head too much as she was well aware of her horns, she hesitated only the slightest bit before embracing him with her feathers, letting them move over the thin fabric covering his back with a soft rustling sound.

"To me, it doesn't seem that you are so unhappy with that..." He smiled again; his true, bright smile, that seemed to spread joy and happiness. And with his smile, that lifted his heart and let him feel braver, he put two gentle fingers at her chin, lifting her head up. The soft sensation of her light feathers on his back, made his eyes fall close and as he leaned forward to kiss her, his lips brushed her nose first. He couldn't see what he was doing after all. But as he finally found his keyhole in the dark, the key fitted in – he pressed a short kiss to her lips.


	2. Electricity Is Rising

**AN:** _For those of you who are not already curiously waiting for that chapter, we hereby inform you that this is where the extremly fluffy fluff takes flight - be prepared!_

* * *

**Electricity Is Rising**

"I'm not..." she mumbled as he was searching for her lips. When he had found them, she smiled at the tickling feeling his mouth had left on her nose. Her own eyes were closed as well, and without sight, her other senses seemed to double their work. She could smell that wonderful scent of feathers and flight that Diaval carried with him no matter in what form, she could hear their breathing, and their heartbeats which were almost synchronic, she could taste the lovely sweetness of his lips and the berries he had probably eaten, and she could intensely feel Diaval's lips that were slowly, carefully opening against hers, causing her heart to break its rhythm and speed up its beating.

And Diaval's heart was beating against hers; it almost felt as if their hearts were matching with one another in an odd race. But maybe this was only a feeling his vivid imagination caused him to have. But as he dared to slide nearer, he could feel something else, something even more precious. Her breasts were slowly massaging his chest, as she moved against him and as she longingly reached for his kiss again, he leaned down and almost hastily pressed his lips against hers again. His passion seemed to be enlightened, as her lips opened at his kiss and he let his hand move up and down her back – as far up and down as her wings allowed him to and as far up and down, as his trembling hand could reach.

She couldn't quite keep her body under control anymore, and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hands on her back. A shudder ran through her every time he came close to the base of her wings, and every time he let his hands return their journey and move downwards again, the wings started twitching and could be ever less kept still the lower he got. His kisses were maddening, and almost against her conscious will she pressed herself even closer to him. There was barely space for even a single blade of grass between them.

Maleficent concentrated on his mouth on hers once more, softly sucking at his upper lip, eliciting a sigh. A pleasant, trembling sensation ran through her body as she suddenly became aware of how her breasts were tightly pressed against his chest.

The world was goosebumps at the outside and erratically fluttering butterflies within and Diaval shuddered himself at the feeling floating over his skin that seemed to be cold and warm at the same time. _Feel her, kiss her, smell her._ Her lips were soft and cherry-sweet and she smelled like- he didn't know. She smelled like her. Like the headwinds maybe. Like the fresh air she was always diving through, like the high clouds that sometimes carried rain. But then again, he concentrated on the sensation of her body moving against his. And then crossed the barrier that seemed to be even too small for said grass blade and he let his hand run over her collar bones, her covered breasts and her belly that twitched slightly at his touch, as if he was tickling her. And there was excitement as if he hungered for an adventure. Excitement rising like a shooting star in the night sky. He pulled her closer again, holding her tighter and kissing her with a passion he had never dared to experience before; and he was glad that she was responding in the same way.

She barely even knew what she was doing anymore. Diaval's touch caused goosebumps to appear all over her body, and it somehow made her feel like she was on fire, a hungry, wild flame, but instead of killing her, it enlivened her, making her feel more alive than ever with the sweet burning fire cursing through her veins. Somewhere in the back of her head there was a tiny voice telling her that this was a bad idea, that it wasn't like her, that she should stop and instantly behave herself, but the voice was drowned out when his kisses became more and more passionate, more demanding, and she responded with the same passion, willing to give him whatever he asked for and more.

She had the vague feeling of her knees growing week, and that her legs would probably be giving out beneath her right this moment if she were not in a lying position already anyway. But as it was this was nothing she needed to worry herself with, so she shoved the thought aside and just pressed herself into him, wanting, needing to be even closer, and since that proved impossible just now, she instinctively wrapped one leg around him, straddling his hip.

And to this Diaval responded with an almost desperate gasp for air but his lips longed for the sweet caressing of hers once more so he immediately continued the kiss and breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction in it. He almost couldn't believe she was there. He couldn't believe, she let him hold her like that, touch her like that; kiss her like that. Only a year ago, he hadn't even dared to dream she would only let him give her a quick hug and now he was almost sinking into her; it was like sinking into dear, loving quicksand. Deeper and deeper and with no chance to ever get back out again.

His free hand glided down her waist, moved down her hip, down her leg, until it reached the hem of her dress that had already slipped up as she had draped her leg over him. He didn't even hesitate, as he touched the bare skin of her leg, she willingly exposed to him; _rosebuds, silverstreams, windflutes._ And he moved the hem of her dress up even higher, to feel under it. So many years he had waited to feel her soft skin under his fingers; no, he didn't dare to let hesitation throw away his chance.

His hands seemed to be everywhere all of a sudden. Maleficent found herself unable to maintain control over her breathing, she was gasping for air almost embarrassingly loud to her own ears, but somehow it didn't bother her. It felt like she was drowning, but if that really was what drowning felt like, she never wanted to come back up above the waves again. His touch was making her head spin and left tingling trails wherever his hands had just been, and Maleficent felt something inside her tighten at the sensation. A soft sigh escaped her lips and entered his as she slowly started to let her own hand wander down to keep up with his. Her fingers slid over his side which made him squirm slightly, and after a moment of hesitation they slipped under the hem of his dark shirt where they would travel upwards again until she was stroking his bare chest. She traced the scars that marred his pale skin and felt him shudder, and now she couldn't only hear his heartbeat, but feel it as well, a soft pulsing beneath her fingertips.

And somewhere deep down inside, somewhere beneath those fingertips that where stroking Diaval's bare skin, he could feel an explosion of emotion and excitement. It was literally reaching up, it was overwhelming him, it was floating over him, catching him, holding him so tight, that he was barely able to suppress a tiny moan. And suddenly his hand grabbed hers through the fabric of his shirt. He stopped her. Stopped her butterfly-winged fingertips from making pleasant shudders run up and down his spine, even though he wanted nothing more but feel them rushing through his body again. But still, he did not move closer in her arms again, but was moving away instead and hastily pulling himself up in a sitting position. "W-Wait a moment..." He was panting and ineffectively gasping for breath. His fingers were all but ripping off his shirt and dropping it carelessly beside him before his hand wandered up her leg again, pulling up her dress and reaching deep underneath it and between her legs. But this time hesitation succeeded to wrap its inhibiting claws around him and stopping him just in time. So he kept stroking up and down her thighs and still letting himself be overflown by passion and arousal.

She had closed her eyes when Diaval had returned to her side after discarding his shirt, but as he now ran his hands over her legs, over the insides of her thighs, they snapped open again, a loud gasp leaving her lips, her whole body tensing up in a strangely arousing way for a split second. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she tried and failed to suppress a silent moan, at the same time attempting to pull him closer, ever closer to her. She could sense his heartbeat against her own, both equally erratic, beating as if one. Her skin was now only separated from his bare chest by a thin layer of fabric, and she could feel a strange ache in her breasts, they seemed to be tightening, as if to prepare to tear her dress to remove the barrier. She let her hands roam over Diaval's bare back, up and down, her fingers trembling as she did so.

He leaned forward and started to kiss her again; with butterflies flapping and fluttering and drumming in his stomach. And there were these shudders again, those shudders like tickling lightnings rushing up and down his back under her soft touch. His tongue brushed hers – tasting her strawberry sweetness feeling her blooming softness – and his fingers carefully stroked up and down her inner thighs; never stopping, never holding on, never hesitating. There was something ripping at him – in fact, at his trousers. It was excitement, it was arousal. It did not bear another barrier of fabric any longer.

* * *

Her legs were trembling as if she had run all over the Moors within the last ten minutes, only she didn't feel exhausted at all. His touch made her skin tingle, and the tingling sensation seemed to sink from the surface into her flesh until it hit her very core, making her whole body tingle and fizzle and tremble with anticipation for something unknown. And suddenly, the touch of his fingers and lips wasn't enough anymore. She was overly aware of the layer of fabric separating them, it was terribly in the way; she wanted to feel more of him, she wanted his flushed skin against her own, and she wouldn't bear this barrier of her dress between them any longer. Panting, she pulled back a little, and almost instantly missed him, feeling a little colder than only seconds before. Her fingers clawed at her dress impatiently, almost ripping it apart in an attempt to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Before she knew it, the dress was discarded, already forgotten, and her lips were on his again, drinking in his taste. And now her breasts were bare against his chest, and the tingling in her body transformed into a searing heat that cursed through her body and finally settled between her legs.

And Diaval couldn't help but breathe a moan into that kiss, feeling her skin finally on his, true and bare and without a barrier in between. Her legs were wrapped around his body again, encaging him and holding him tight. Her wings were slightly fluttering with excitement like the butterflies in his stomach as he was stroking her back.

But there still was that feeling. Warm and amazing, but also disturbing at the very same time – tearing at his trousers. Reluctantly he pulled away once more but just to finally remove the last layer of cloth and fabric that was still stopping him from completely sinking into her. And now he was freed as he leaned over her again, feeling her warmth spread over his body like hungry flames; consuming him, taking him in. And then he eventually took her, pulled her closer, kissed her softer – just to be able to enjoy the kind of relieving feeling of her legs against his and of this warmth and smoothness inside of her.

A loud gasp flew from Maleficent's lips as she felt him entering her. She clutched at his back tightly, nails digging deep into his flesh, to keep the overwhelming, incredible sensation that overcame her at bay because it felt like she was completely losing control over her own actions. For seconds, it was perfect. She heard his slightly ragged breath that matched her own, and she felt him inside her, spreading fire and warmth and pleasure through her body and soul, and she never wanted to let him go again. She wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

But it didn't. Maleficent's eyes suddenly snapped open as Diaval slowly, instinctively started moving against her. Memories flashed through her mind, disturbingly fast and clear, cutting like iron knives. The kisses felt different suddenly, seemed to have a threatening, menacing tone underlying the passionate sweetness, and she was hyperly aware of hands on her wings, stroking them, clutching them, tearing at them- Maleficent stiffened abruptly, clenching her teeth. She could vaguely make out a quiet moan from Diaval, but to her, all pleasurable sensations had fled. Sudden pain emitted from between her legs and shot up her belly, her muscles tensing uncomfortably, as if to prepare her body to double over, make itself as small as possible to keep her protected. "D-Diaval-"

His eyes snapped open, as he realised a tiny voice calling his name. She had stopped stroking his back, she had stopped caressing his cheeks with her lips. Diaval looked down at her and his heart fell from high up and it shattered into pieces as it hit the bitter ground. Her face was pulled in a pained frown, her eyes firmly pressed together, her teeth clenched, her fingernails burying in his skin. He looked shocked and pulled back a little and immediately the warm rush of excitement was leaving nothing but cold worry and unpleasant sorrow. "W-What is it?" he asked, carefully touching her shoulder.

She flinched, although she wished she didn't, knowing it must hurt him, but she had no choice. Her breath came in pained, shallow pantings and she made a little movement as if to draw her knees to her chest to quench the pain in her abdomen, but there was no space for her to move, and she let out a quiet moan that had nothing to do with pleasure. "I... I just... I'm sorry—" Her whole body was tense, and there was a burning sensation in her back where her wings should be – no, where her wings _were_, they were there, she could hear them rustling behind her, but the pain in her lower body and back was still there.

"No, no... don't be sorry..." He came closer again, trying to comfort her, trying to take her in his arms, trying to rub her warm again, for she suddenly shivered; but all he did was stroking her cheeks, carefully tapping her shoulder, to make her pained eyes light up again. "Have I... have I hurt you...?" He felt a sting in his heart, a sting as hard as an arrow being shot through his body and his heart was now pounding with worry. Wasn't there a dark spot right before his knees? A dark spot on the soft mattress, appearing red in the moonlight? He suddenly got all hot and cold at the same time, his eyes widened, he backed away, fearing to hurt her again. "Oh my- I... I am sorry... I didn't... I mean I... I didn't mean to hurt you, never ever! I am so awfully sorry!" Tears sprung to his eyes, but he kept himself in check. He looked at her barely moving figure and he suddenly took her shoulder again, he turned her face to look her in the eyes that were glittering as much as his own, silently pleading her to tell her what was bothering her.

Maleficent shook her head, unable to give a proper response. She was feeling hot, as if she was running a fever, but at the same time she was cold, shivering, she didn't know which feeling was more prominent. There was pain in her back, and pain in her abdomen, and a pain in her chest as she looked into his eyes, taking in his hurt, worried expression. "Don't... don't be sorry," she managed to choke out, curling one arm around her stomach. "You haven't h-hurt me... it's not – I don't know, it... it's me, I – I couldn't—" She shakily lifted the hand that was not wrapped around her middle to his cheek, cupping it and stroking him with trembling fingers. "F-forgive me... I ruined everything..." A tear suddenly rolled down her cheek, and she flinched, arching her back.

He covered her hand with his, the other hand was still holding her shoulder. "No! No. You... didn't ruin anything... T-Take your time..." His words were barely more than a whisper, his tears almost floating out of his eyes as he caught her painful expression. "Are you sure it wasn't me who has hurt you...?" He peeked at the bloodspot he had realised on the mattress, unsure what to do. And in his awkward insecurity, he just leaned forward and kissed her forehead, extending one hand to massage her belly with warming fingers. "It's alright..." he whispered in the wind.

She nodded weakly and shivered a bit, but felt the pain dissipating slowly under his touch. Her hand moved upward to come to rest on his chest, and she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just did. She knew she had hurt him. She didn't deserve him at all... With a childlike, almost scared expression on her face, she tried to catch his eyes. "Can you... just... h-hold me for a moment...?" Her voice was barely more than a broken whisper. She didn't want to ask anything of him, but she needed him, and she needed to show him that it hadn't been his fault, that she wasn't afraid of him, that she wasn't going to run from him...

"S-Sure... Come... come here..." Diaval wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer, gently holding her against his chest, coming nearer, placing her carefully on his lap, burying his nose in her hair as she pressed her face to his collar bones. He noticed she was silently crying and wondered if she might still feel pain. And while he was softly stroking her back with his fingers light as feathers on her skin, he was wondering if she was telling the truth. If it really wasn't him. But the more he thought about it, the more he doubted it. He had been _inside_ of her. And then there had been the pain – the blood. Could there be pain just out of the blue? He must have done something wrong. But how could it be that it felt so good for him, while it had been so painful for her...? He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. But one thought remained: He had hurt her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, between her horns and he muttered in her hair, "Are you alright...?"

She felt his arms around her and clung tightly to his shoulders, her body shaking as she tried to keep her tears at bay. He felt so warm, he somehow managed to chase away the cold and most of the pain, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. "Y-yes," she murmured softly, willing it to be true, the worry was so evident in his voice that her heart clenched. She knew he was worried, and she knew he was very likely blaming himself, and she did her best to convince him otherwise, staying close to him and holding on – for once she showed him how much she needed him, she wanted him to know that he had done nothing wrong, that she needed him beside her. "It... it's not your fault. You h-haven't hurt me... I – thank you. Thank you, for... f-for staying..."

He rubbed his cheek to her hair, let his fingers glide through it, then he softly brushed her wings before returning to stroke her cheeks again. "I would never give you up and never let you down." Despite his doubts and worries he was now incredibly glad that she let herself be so near to him again. Although he might have hurt her, even though she'd never admit it to him. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly and if only to be able to watch out and be more careful next time. He finally brought himself to ask. "But... if it wasn't me... what else could... have hurt you...?" He wasn't able to hide the doubt in his words. He knew it was him. There was no other possibility. He had probably scared her and brought her to make a wrong move that had caused her pain.

More tears spilled over at his sweet words, and she had a hard time breathing around the lump in her throat. She didn't deserve this, didn't deserve him, his kindness, his forgiveness, his love. This moment was supposed to be perfect, and she had ruined it with her fears and insecurities, and instead of being angry at her, he just held her close like she had asked, forgiving her once again. She swallowed a sob, trying to answer his question coherently, willing him to understand that nothing of it was his fault. "I... I don't know, I just – it s-scared me, I, I don't know why," – she knew, of course she knew, and she knew that Diaval knew as well and that he would probably kill Stefan if he wasn't already dead – "and then it – it h-hurt, I couldn't... I'm so s-sorry!" She couldn't speak anymore as a strangled sob escaped her lips, she just buried her head deeper into his chest, gasping for breath, and tried to finally get herself under control again.

"It's alright... I probably rushed it a bit..." He put his hand at her head, pushing it carefully to his chest, determined to never let go of her ever again. Of course he forgave her. He'd forgive her everything. It wasn't her fault. And it probably wasn't his fault either – well, partly it was, at least the pain. He had scared her while he had not even known what he was doing. He then smiled again, as a tear escaped his eye. "But probably we should try to see the positive side of it... Or would you be ready to raise your own little beastie?" He chuckled, pulling her even closer to his body, warming and comforting her, wanting to cheer her up again.


	3. I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You

**I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You**

Maleficent's eyes snapped open at his words, and she choked on air, coughing to clear her throat again. "W-what?!" she panted, aghast, before she let her head fall back against his chest with a groan. Leave it to him to distract her from her pain with something that almost made her die from sheer shock. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again, with a futile attempt to wipe away her tears. "If you want to kill me, there are more subtle methods than that," she muttered, and then heaved a sigh. She knew there were still things left to talk about. "And you... didn't rush anything. Please, believe me... you've done nothing wrong, nothing at all." Eyes still closed, she pressed a soft kiss on his chest, noticing how wet his skin had become from all her tears.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I have done nothing wrong? No? So, what did you just say? I could have killed you! If you even nearly die of the thought of it, we should better be careful with passionate actions like that... Good, you stopped me from causing you trouble!" He had to bite his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing. It was almost a pity that her face was still pressed against his chest, so he couldn't see her expression. No. That was mean. That was nasty of him. He should immediately stop that. He sighed and tapped her shoulder, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry..." Another chuckle escaped his mouth. He just couldn't keep himself in check. It was still funny, after all.

For a moment there was silence. Maleficent's face was buried against him, frozen with a furrowed brow and her lips pressed together. She knew he was a happy person, not one to let his mood be dampened for long, and of course she was glad that he didn't seem unhappy anymore, but she found herself unable to laugh with him. "This is not funny," she muttered against his chest. "I am serious... you cannot just push away all bad thoughts and hope they will never resurface, you know." She bit her lip after the words had left them, but it was too late. She had once again ruined the mood, and she couldn't even blame her inner demons this time. But she just wasn't ready to laugh again so soon after everything that had happened.

He immediately stopped laughing, his hands holding on from stroking her hair and her back. He was not sure what he had done wrong this time, but it seemed he had failed pretty much to raise the spirit again. "I am... sorry..." Now he felt guilty. To her it must seem like he did not want to see her problems but instead talk them away with stupid jokes. His happy expression fell once again and left his face sad and his eyes empty. "I am really sorry... I didn't mean to... to..." He didn't know what. He didn't mean to ignore her fears, her problems, her pain. He wanted to make it better, to ease her pain, to calm her – but it seemed he hadn't chosen the right way to do that. He should rather have stayed calm, just holding her and stroking and kissing her. He silently cursed himself. "Forgive me. That was... pretty retarded of me..."

She shook her head slightly and then hastily pulled back as she felt one of her horns grazing his chin. Her eyes were still closed, and she had no desire to open them, neither to see the hurt she could hear in his voice, nor to show him her own pain in return. _He is trying to help_, she silently berated herself. "No... it wasn't. You are not retarded. I'm just... I am not all that humorous in some ways." She chuckled mirthlessly at her own words, then finally forced herself to look up at him, concentrating on his chin where she could see a tiny scratch forming. Her head started throbbing softly, and she fought the urge to hit it against the tree. Couldn't she do anything right?! "I've hurt you..." Her index finger softly wiped away a small drop of blood.

He automatically closed his eyes at her touch, there was a slight burning sensation where she had just brushed her finger over his chin, but it seemed to come from a far distance, almost fading in a mist of numbness, barely noticeable.

"No – No you haven't... it's-" As he opened his eyes again, he faced a kind of annoyed expression, silently voicing disbelief and as he saw the tiny shining ruby on her finger and saw her raise a questioning eyebrow, he put his fingers to his hairline awkwardly scratching it. "O-Okay... you have but... that's alright. It's just a tiny scratch... No big thing, really..."

"I've hurt you," she deadpanned, and then repeated it, softer this time, with regret in her eyes. "I've hurt you... I keep hurting you. I need to watch out what I'm doing, what I'm saying, but I just don't think before I act and I keep hurting you, with everything that I do!" Agitated, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, feeling slightly dizzy and light-headed for a moment. She saw his confused expression, he obviously didn't understand how such a small scratch managed to upset her so much, but for Maleficent it was just the final straw. She softly traced her finger over the skin next to the tiny wound, wondering if she could heal it like she could heal a tree's broken branch, and at the same time aching for all the invisible wounds she had caused him that she certainly wouldn't be able to heal.

Diaval slightly leaned forward, to let her examine the little scratch. "Please, don't get upset, it's really alright... It does not hurt, don't worry..." His smile was warm and comforting, but it seemed Maleficent was not willing to let her pain be eased at all. "It will be gone pretty soon, I'm sure... really nothing to worry about..." He did not understand why she even got that upset. He just stroked her shoulder, he said nothing and just waited. Maybe she would calm down herself again without his help.

She sighed, lowering her gaze. Did he really not understand, or was he just pretending not to so she wouldn't worry? "It's not alright," she whispered sorrowfully. "I'm hurting you all the time... and now I have hurt you physically as well..." She swallowed thickly, softly stroking his cheek while she made up her mind. "I can... I can try to – to heal at least this one wound... I have never tried it, I cannot be sure if it works... but if you want me to...?" She squinted up at him nervously as she kept doubting if I was a good idea. What if she hurt him even more...?

"The only way you could really hurt me would be leaving me, thinking you could prevent me from getting hurt then..." His smile was even softer now and his eyes were pure and honest and deep and dark and they glittered and glimmered with love and forgiveness. It was all forgotten already. Forgotten and forgiven. No wounds left, no scars, nothing to heal. Just this tiny scratch... "But... you could of course try to... make it heal..." He saw the doubt in her eyes, the panic, he felt her shiver. "You can do it. I trust you..." He leaned down a bit, so she had a better look on the little scratch.

With shaking hands, she reached for his chin again. It really was no more than a small scratch, but to Maleficent it seemed like a deep, gaping gash, a visualisation of all the pain she had caused him already. But he still looked at her so trusting, with so much love in his eyes, and she was so scared of letting him down again. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the magic she felt deep inside herself, more careful than she had ever been before when healing a part of the forest, and she softly stroked his chin, letting the mending power flow out of her fingertips. For a few seconds, she was still, not daring to look at him, scared of what she might have done. "Did... did it work?"

He could feel his skin tense, burn, prickle – all at once. The blood seemed to dry away, his skin gripping together again at the warm, golden glow of Maleficent's magic. As the soothing warmth was gone, he could hear her uneven breathing, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest, he could feel her shiver with fear. And as she asked him if it had worked, it was barely more than a whisper. He raised his hand, he grabbed his chin, feeling for the tiny scratch, but it was gone. "I think so..." He smiled. "I knew you could do it... And I should know after all... this is not the only spell you have ever casted on me..." He grinned at her, softly stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes again, feeling dizzy with relief, and gently cupped his cheek with her hand before she took a careful look at his chin. Indeed there was nothing to see of the wound anymore, just a little red spot where a drop of blood had been smeared, and she quickly wiped it away to reveal only smooth, pale skin. "Good... that's... that's good... did it hurt you...? I don't know how it feels to be healed with magic..." She had only attempted to heal herself one time, and had failed horribly. Her wings wouldn't grow back, the wounds couldn't be healed, and the attempt had left her desperate and in agony. She hadn't tried again. Pushing the memories away, she softly scratched behind his ear, just at the hairline. "I'm still sorry... please... don't let me hurt you ever again."

Diaval shook his head. "No, it did not hurt me. Don't you worry..." He blew a kiss on her full, vivid red lips and put a disobedient strand of hair behind her pointy ear. "I wasn't hurt. And I am still not hurt. Believe me. Everything is alright. And if you don't want me to touch you like that, to get into you like that, I will never do it again. You just have to tell me, hm?" His eyes were true and soft. He almost on instinct pulled away a little to free her from his tight embrace.

Her eyes widened, and she instinctively placed her hand on his back to pull him closer again. "No! No, that's not – I mean, you weren't... it wasn't your fault, it's not like I wouldn't want—" She felt heat rise up into her cheeks and trailed off. She almost gave in to the impulse to bury her face into his chest again out of embarrassment, but stopped herself, afraid of accidentally hurting him again.


	4. Thunder and Lightnings Collide

**AN:**_In this chapter you will encounter the "Agaretes". This is a mixed word from "Bolete" and "Fly Agaric". We created this name to match the mushroom-like people we see Little Maleficent greet in the beginning of the movie. _

* * *

**Thunder and Lightnings Collide**

He just smiled his sweet smile at her, his eyes soft, gentle and warm. He stroked her arm, feeling the cold breeze that suddenly brushed through the branches of the oak tree, hearing the distant angry growl of thunder. As he turned around he saw the high towers the wind had built up in the clouds and the dark shade on the horizon slowly moving nearer. He took up her dress and hastily gave it to her as he felt her shiver. "Better get dressed. There is a thunderstorm blowing up..." He took his trousers himself, quickly putting them on again.

Maleficent blinked a few times and looked at the dress that was suddenly in her hands, blushing – she had barely remembered that they had undressed. Hastily, she pulled the garment back on, muttering a few curses as she tried to get the leaves and twigs out of the tangled and twisted fabric. "I guess I should take a bath soon," she sighed and watched Diaval as he pulled his shirt over his head clumsily. The wind picked up, and her wings rustled behind her. Before he could say a word of protest, she had wrapped one of them around Diaval, shielding them both effectively from the cold breeze.

Diaval let his hand slowly glide over her soft feathers. They were so beautiful. So much more beautiful than his own pitchblack feathers – even though there had been a time he had not believed this to be possible. But her feathers had a shining shade to them, and they sometimes were darkened black and then glowing almost amber again in the sunlight. They caught the colours of his Mistresses' surroundings, so they sometimes even glimmered slightly darkgreen or were speckled blue from the reflections of the water. But now they were darkbrown, almost deep black – coloured like the night that had folded around them as well as the dark clouds that ate up the castle and rolled nearer. As the first droplets of rain fell only seconds later, he smiled at her as he heard them rustle through and drum at their roof of leaves. "I guess, the sky will be so kind and give you the shower you need..."

She looked up at his words, squinting her eyes so no raindrops would fall into them. Thunderstorms had always been a conflicted matter to her – she loved watching them, seeing the dark clouds towering and chasing each other around the sky, feeling the rain on her skin, and occasionally seeing the Moors be lit up by a lightning bolt. But on the other hand she disliked the danger a thunderstorm provided – more than once had she already repaired the damage done by one of those pretty lightnings that left destruction in their wake no matter their outward beauty, and sometimes trees, plants, and even some sentient creatures were wounded beyond healing when a part of her home had caught fire. But for now she would concentrate on the beauty of it, she told herself. She pulled her wing away from Diaval's touch, only to stretch them both as wide as possible, letting the wind tear at them and extending her arms for balance as it threatened to knock her over.

"You're right," she grinned as the rain washed over her face, "I might not need a bath after all." Both their clothes would soon be soaked, she knew, but she didn't want to shelter herself from the rain yet. "Tell me before you freeze, Diaval..."

And soon the storm came rolling over the land, brushing over the treetops, throwing water at the mountains, at the trees at everything standing in their way. The thunder growled like a furious beast that had awaken somewhere in the far distance and as lightings clashed with thunder, the clouds were illuminated by a bright flash, shading the towers of clouds and making them look like this angry, monstrous beast was rising behind them. The rain soon became a waterfall, rolling over them like a mighty ocean wave and the flashes reaching out of the clouds enlightened the night, making it bright as day.

Diaval desperately tried to shield his face with his hands. He had to squint his eyes at the mighty surge of storm and rain and still he couldn't see anything but darkness and water. And the rain was washing over the land, splishing and splashing so loudly, that he had to raise his voice and scream, that Maleficent would hear him, "OH MY GOODNESS! THE WEATHER IS GOING CRAZY!" The protecting gesture was of no use. It seemed ridiculous against the waves of storm and rain. He was already soaked and dripping with rainwater all over.

Maleficent winced slightly, not having expected his loud words. As a faerie, her ears were quite sensitive (one of the downsides of the crashing thunder), and Diaval managed to shout over the storm pretty well. Still, she decided not to complain after she sent him a sidelong glance – he was pitifully trying to keep his face dry at least, and although he would hate the comparison, he looked somewhat like a miserable drenched puppy. She had the slight feeling that he didn't enjoy the weather as much as she did.

Since his ears weren't as keen as hers, she just motioned for him to lower himself into the nest again while she forlornly tried to shake the wetness out of her wings. He would have to live with it. She knelt down next to him and extended her wings again, trying to cover him as much as possible to shield him from the staggering rain. With her fingers, she wiped the water from his face and out of his eyes, smirking down at him. "Better like this?" she asked, hoping he understood her words now that her feathers muffled the sounds of the storm.

Putting his hands down, he nodded slightly. He carefully tried to shake his head, letting the wetness drip out of his hair, but instead, the droplets were running over his face, getting into his eyes once more. "Ah... yes, better like that, thanks...," he said, "Oh, how I hate rain..." As he wringed out the hem of his soaked shirt, he shivered slightly and he mumbled a curse. "Why do thunderstorms always come so fast... and then they roll over the land like an avalanche, soaking and knocking down everything that is in their way-hay..." Diaval suddenly winced, looking frightened as another lighting illuminated the forest, making it shine bright and making the raindrops on the trees sparkle like diamonds, and was then followed by a crackling bang, that sounded like the sky was going to break apart. "And I hate thunderstorms too..." Diaval mumbled, absent-mindedly sliding closer to Maleficent's side.

Her eyebrows raised up her forehead without her even noticing. "You don't like thunderstorms...?" How could I not have noticed that during all those years?, she silently berated herself. Of course he usually had been in his raven form through the nights, and she would turn him back when the weather turned dark during the day as well, for as a relatively small raven it was easier to find shelter – but she should have noticed! Guilt nagging at her, she once again wiped his eyes and softly put his wet strands back from his face. "Why have you not said something before? I just stood there and you had to wait..."

He shrugged. "Well... of course, I don't like thunderstorms... They are loud, almost sound like rocks rolling down the mountains... and they burn trees and nests... and they kill little birds and... adult birds as well... and the fire of the lightning consumes everything so fast, it's-" Suddenly there was a crackling noise, a loud bang, that echoed in the far distance and a light flash followed by a crash and a bump, a scream, the rustling of leaves – and then there was that tensed silence after the fall, only filled by the wild drumming of the rain and the howling and whining of the wind. "Woah..." Diaval had covered his ears with his hands, had squinted his eyes and he had felt Maleficent wince at the sound of branches breaking and fire crackling. He put his hands away from his ears, opening his eyes again and he looked around, frightened and alarmed. "What on earth was that?"

Maleficent was looking around with wide eyes, scanning her surroundings for the place where the lightning had obviously struck, but not seeing anything. Her wings had sunk down again, exposing them both to the thundering rain again, but she didn't even notice.

"Lightning strike," she hastily threw at Diaval while she was already on her feet. "Somewhere near. I have to look..." She didn't continue as she was already flapping her wings, whipping the thick raindrops around as she struggled to fly higher without getting blown away. She needed to see where the damage had happened, she had to help, and she knew she could trust her wings to carry her high enough to let her see.

And then she had found it, not too far away; a yellow and orange glow, flickering in the rain and often covered by dark grey clouds. She hastily descended again – in this weather she couldn't fly high for long. Her wings wouldn't fail her, but the danger of being hit by lightning herself was too great. She would have to go by foot.

She landed at the foot of the tree and was almost breaking into a run already as a small, frightened voice held her back.

"M-Maleficent, wait!" Diaval hastily crawled to the edge of the nest, looking down. "What about me? You can't leave me up here!" He hated this tiny voice, this trembling fear in it, this whining sound, this panicked cry. But he couldn't help but fear the might of the lightning bolts, the power of the storm, the surges of rain. And what if the weather chose to strike down their hometree next? There'd be no one pretending him from falling with the tree and being buried under the weight of a branch. "Take me with you!" He was almost pleading; begging like a child. He couldn't have coped with the loneliness in that unpleasant storm.

Maleficent closed her eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to scream. With a flick of her wrist, she turned Diaval into a raven, unable to give him a verbal response although she knew he deserved an apology at the very least. No matter the racing thoughts in her head, the fear for her home, how could she just forget him and almost leave him? She shook her head with a silent moan, made sure that Diaval had managed to fly down safely, grabbed him and held him close before taking off to the direction where she had seen the fire. She would scold herself for her actions later. One thing after the other.

The rain had already extinguished the fire when she arrived, although she didn't take long. Her heart ached at the sight before her. A young maple tree had been the weather's victim, his trunk cracked and broken, the treetop on the floor and the wound edges were frayed and burnt, still smoking and spreading a sickening smell. She could not save the tree, but she had no time to think of the pain she felt in her chest at the thought. Softly, absent-mindedly, stroking Diaval's black feathers, she looked around for possible inhabitants of the tree.

Diaval cocked his head to get a better look and he shook his body with a nervous caw. There seemed to be nothing but ash falling like snowflakes and covering the ground like grey snow and there were burned leaves, black and curled. Maleficent carefully stepped into the ash, expecting it to be still hot and glowing with red blaze. But the fire was already cooled by the rain and the ash was only ash, moist and sticky like mud. As she stepped in, they both could hear a silent cry, a little pained moan, a light sigh.

"Is anybody there?" Maleficent asked, getting a tiny "Help!" as a response. Diaval flapped his wings and bravely leaped from Maleficent's shoulder and he flew down and landed on the black shaded trunk of the fallen tree. There was someone. Someone crying. "It has killed my Auntie! It has killed her!" a voice cried, filled with sobs. Diaval turned back to his former Mistress and called her with an agitated caw. She immediately stumbled over to him and leaned down, carefully climbing over the tree trunk and fluttering her wings for support.

"Maleficent!" the voice cried. "Thank goodness, you are here!" And as Maleficent bent down, she faced a young pixie, kneeling on the floor, holding a body that was cold and stiff and dripped with blood. The pixie's face was floated by tears and raindrops and one couldn't decide whether a droplet on her cheek was a tear or a raindrop. The thunder was still growling and rumbling behind the clouds and the mountains and the wind made the trees mourn their fallen friend.

"It has killed our home... it has crashed and burned our house and it has hurt my daughter and killed my aunt..." The voice was hysterical and the tiny body dressed in light pink and green was shaking with sobs. And behind the crying pixie, there sat another little one that Diaval only now was able to see, as Maleficent softly spoke to them.

Maleficent's eyes burned with tears, but she held them at bay. She almost felt guilty now. Just minutes ago she had been thinking about how wonderful storms like this one could be, and now this wonderful storm had ruined three innocent pixie's lives. She carefully bent down and spoke softly, "I'm so very sorry... but I am here to help you. I will concentrate on your daughter first, is it alright for you if I have a look? I'm sure Diaval will gladly help you find shelter in the meantime..." Her eyes flickered to the raven with a pleading expression, and she felt relief when Diaval made a motion similar to a nod and gave a quiet caw.

Maleficent directed her attention to the even smaller figure that was cowering on the floor, tuning out as well as she could the sounds of the raven and the small faerie. "Hello, little one," she murmured and gently touched the child's tiny shoulder. The pixie turned around. Her face was covered in small scratches, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her leg was sprawled aside in an unnatural position. "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled. "M-Meggie," she hiccuped, and Maleficent gave her a sad smile. "Alright, Meggie... I am Maleficent."

Meggie nodded, her eyes lighting up a bit. "I know."

"I am going to look at your leg, if that's okay for you," Maleficent explained. "I will see to it that it doesn't hurt anymore..."

From his position behind her, Diaval could still see the little girl giving Maleficent a shy nod. He couldn't understand what they were talking, for the rainstorm was still howling and splashing so loudly that he could hardly hear his own heartbeat. The tiny pixie beside him shivered. From cold, from pain, from shock and from tears. She was still sobbing quietly and she buried her head in Diaval's side, as he gently tried to tap her back with his wing. He had draped his pitchblack feathers over her to protect her from the huge droplets falling from the sky that, once so bright and clear and sparkling with stars, suddenly appeared dark and full of mischief.

"I hope she'll be alright... I so hope she will be alright again..." the pixie muttered in Diaval's feathers and her frame was shaken by tears of despair. It'll all be alright, I'm sure, Diaval thought and he gave her a soft caw and brushed his wings over her, to comfort and calm her. "Oh, I wish, I could-" But she didn't finish her attempt to voice a wish, for as she looked through the shade of tears and rain again, she could see a warm, golden glimmer beside the fallen tree and the ash-covered grass blades and she could hear a deep sigh of relief, even though the rain was drumming louder and thunder was rumbling through the forest again, after a lightning bolt had illuminated the small clearing.

"Meggie!" The pixie freed herself from Diaval's warming embrace and hurried over to her daughter; he wasn't quick enough to hold her back.

Maleficent quickly withdrew her hands as the older faerie hurled herself at her daughter who repeatedly confirmed that she was indeed alright and didn't feel any pain anymore. Her mother finally turned to Maleficent and thanked her profusely for helping her Meggie, all the while still crying softly. Maleficent gave a nod and smiled sadly. It wasn't like she had been of much help. She had healed the young pixie's physical wounds, but she couldn't repair more than that. She couldn't rebuild their home, she couldn't restore the tree, she couldn't bring the mother pixie's aunt back to life. She had come too late. It didn't help to know that she would have come too late either way, as the accident had happened in less than a second.

"I will send you someone of the people of the Agaretes," she said quietly, looking at Meggie's mother. "They are very good with wood, and they have nimble fingers; they surely will help you rebuild your home. I will see to it myself. For now..." She waved her hand, pulling magic from within her once more. Roots rose from the earth, tangling together and forming a mixture between a hut and a cave, big enough for a small family of pixies. "I can give you shelter from the storm tonight. The Agaretes won't be found at this time of day, I am terribly sorry that I cannot do more for you right now..."

Diaval hastily leaped from the ground, making his way back to Maleficent's shoulder and only resting again, when he was near her once more. After promising the pixie family, that she would look for them again and take care of them when the weather had calmed down and after voicing sincere condolence at their loss, she turned to leave – and if only because she could nearly feel Diaval asking her to. They walked back silently, without her saying a word. She was probably thinking again. Pondering things, Diaval couldn't understand. And she had a sad, almost guilty expression on her face that even the rain couldn't wash away from her.

As they reached the nest again, the thunder was by then nothing but a soft throb anymore and the rain was pleasant and refreshing and the lightnings only enlightened the clouds with their deadly flashes of flames. Even the wind had calmed down and as the thunder seemed to fade, the rain went with it until the only sound in the silence of the dark night were the crickets singing their songs almost agitated. And the surges of water the rain had poured over the land soon became a moist, warm mist, hovering over the Moors like a thick cloud.

The thunderstorm was gone as quickly as it came and Diaval calmed down again. He was alive. Their tree had been spared. But no, he must not think that. A family of pixies had lost their home. He must not be so egoistic and only see his luck beside other people's loss. He shook his head, as he tried to lower himself to the nest and find peace. He just couldn't. And he couldn't stand Maleficent being so calm, not saying a word. She just had to say something to let him know she was still there and not in her personal far distance again. Finally Diaval sighed and he turned over to her, carefully touching her shoulder.

"Maleficent? Are you awake...?"

She gave a start at the unexpected touch and turned to look at him. Her expression was calm and collected as ever, but she feared her eyes would betray her true emotions. Diaval always seemed to know when something was wrong, after all. Maybe she should just have pretended to be asleep, but his touch had startled her, and now it was too late anyway.

"Yes," she whispered, as if he hadn't already seen that. She frowned at his worried expression. Why would he worry about her? She had much more reason to worry about him, after all. She had been acting horribly once again, and now she was feigning sleep instead of apologising. Maleficent pressed her lips into a thin line. She was a horrible person.

"Is everything alright? You seem lost in thought once more..." He wasn't sure if he should ask her about what she was pondering. It was almost as if he already knew, she wouldn't tell him. She would try to convince him that indeed everything was alright and that there was absolutely no need to worry. She would tell him to rest and she wouldn't bother him with her thoughts – as usual. But still, he wouldn't be satisfied with her answer. He would still worry and make up his mind as he had for the last few hours of awkward silence.

"You have done all you could," he finally told her, "There was nothing more to be done. You gave them shelter, you eased their pain as much as you could. Undoing death would have been beyond your power." You have put yourself in danger to save them. You have acted kind and you almost forgot yourself in the process. You were careful and you offered them a helping hand. I am impressed at how much loving care you give the forest and all its inhabitants. There is no worry, no pain that could ever happen with you not noticing it. You are the most gracious person this world could have.

He wanted to tell her all that – but he didn't. Those remarks were to stay just unspoken thoughts. Instead, he stroked her cheeks, kept his head down and sighed. If only she could stop feeling guilty. The thunderstorm hadn't been her fault after all and she couldn't fly faster than a lightning bolt and stop nature from being cruel from time to time – even if it seemed to hurt her.

"They will be alright... As soon as dawn breaks, we will fly and ask the Agaretes for help, alright? You have done well. You can't blame the weather for its occasional wrath. This is just... what thunderstorms do sometimes... Even... if it's cruel..." His voice became hoarse and his sigh became deeper and he strictly avoided her eyes. Thunderstorms were cruel beasts, oh yes, they really were.

Maleficent cringed. Her heart nearly broke at the fear in his voice, even if he obviously tried to sound casual. His words were touching, but he didn't understand what really was bothering her – the pixies were just inhabiting a relatively small space in her troubled mind. But it seemed that Diaval believed them to be her main concern. Did he not comprehend that she might be worried about him? Did he take her for so thoughtless that she would forget about him so soon? Did he not deem himself important enough for her to be concerned for his well-being?

But then again – was he not right? Had she not indeed almost forgotten about him as soon as she heard the lightning strike? She felt the urge to withdraw herself from the loving touch of his hands on her cheeks. She didn't deserve him.

She placed one hand under his chin and gently encouraged him to look at her. "I am sorry," she whispered, her distress evident in her darkened eyes. "I was being horribly inconsiderate. But please, don't believe I forgot about you... I did for the pixies what I could, even if it was very little and I wish I could have done more. But I... I have not done the same for you." She swallowed and averted her eyes. It was hard to say these words, it was hard to admit to her faults, and she was afraid of seeing the feeling of betrayal in his eyes, afraid to see him being as ashamed of her as she was herself. He ought to cast her aside for her selfish thoughtlessness, but she couldn't look him in the eye while he did it. "I am sorry for almost leaving you behind in that storm. I am sorry for forcing you to leave home with me despite knowing you were scared. I am sorry for causing you even more fear... I am so sorry. I should have noticed earlier!" She was slowly talking herself into frenzy, her hand shaking and spreading tremors over his face. "You were with me for twenty years, and I never saw your fear! Did something happen in a thunderstorm while you were my... while you were with me? Did something happen to cause you this fear...?" She couldn't live with herself if he had only developed these fears while acting as her servant. The thought of one more fault added to her already long list chilled her to the bone.


End file.
